


My Pain, Your Pleasure

by NiaChase



Series: Brian x Darrel = The hard way. [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Love, M/M, Painplay, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Sometimes, when there is too much stress, you just want to feel pain. Thankfully, his boyfriend is there to give the just the right amount of pain and pleasure.





	1. Chapter 1

Darrel never felt so foolish in his life, but then again, he asked for it. There was so much piling on him as he worked as a High School teacher and those no good, stupid, bossy teenagers throughout the start of the year. All because he was young, they didn't take him seriously. 

Not to mention the principal basically come check on his class three out of five days because she didn't like me, but was the best candidate to take the job. Then when he grades homework, he could tell many people didn't take it seriously.

He got so frustrated and agitated that he told his boyfriend that he just wants to have no responsibility, no worrying, just relaxation. Thankfully, his boyfriend understood and promise that during the winter break, he would have exactly that.

But what really tip Darrel off was the one teenager that decided since they were going on break and exams were over, she should argue with me, mock me, and basically decided I was just her older brother whom she can boss around. When it came time to release the kids and he was allow to leave, he went straight home, dig in the very back of the closet, and pulled out sets of clothing.

I took off all my clothing and held up lace panties with and opening at the back. I put it on and sigh at the soft material against my soft, perky butt. Then I pull out my pink collar with a tag name Baby.

I put it on and love the slight tightness of it against my throat. I attach the silvery pink leash to the collar and admire the roughness of the leash. I shook out of my daze and walked to my drawer and pulled out my lube. I got out my anal beads and bit my lips in excitement. 

I got on my knees and lube up my three fingers. I really need this release. I reach behind me and teased my rim. I whimpered as i felt myself harden in my panties, but I didn't want to touch myself. Not until he gets home. I felt myself get excited and pressed a finger in my hole. 

The pain felt good and relieving as I wiggle my finger around. I quickly added another as the pain was leaving. I mewl a little as I stretch myself out. It burn a little bit, but I dug my fingers deeper inside me. It was a shame my fingers wasn't long enough to tease my prostate, but anal beads should do the trick.

I remove my fingers and lube my silver anal beads before lining it to my hole. The cold metal made my hole pucker up as it tease my rim before pushing it in. each second, another bead pressed to my hole before it's pushed into my ass to the hilt. 

I moan sinfully at the feeling of being full. I clench on those beads, tempted to pull it out slowly, but then I heard a noise of my door opening. I grin and gather my paddle and adjusted my hard on in my panties before running out of my room to see my loving boyfriend.

He was in the process of taken off his jacket when he heard me coming to the living room. I smile sweetly at him as he stared in shock at me. After eying me up and down, he asked, "Work was that bad huh? Not a pet this time?" I blushed and this is where I stand now and felt a bit foolish, but I needed this. 

I wanted to feel pain and release so badly and I knew he could be one hell of a sadist. I walk to him and got on my knees. I nudge my face against his groin, pressing a few kisses to it. My boyfriend grip my hair tightly and laugh darkly. "Now baby, you know you have to work for this." 

I whimpered as I felt his dick grow against my face. He yank me up and push me towards the couch. As he walk towards the couch, he took off his tie and basically rip his shirt off.

His abdomen was hard with nice chest hair that thin and trail to his pubic hair. I bit my lips and look pleadingly at him, but he shook head and sat down on the couch. I climb over his lap and stick my butt to the air. "Spank me daddy." I said in a small voice. 

He rub my panty-covered ass and muttered to himself. "Such a pretty butt baby. Why should I spank such a pretty thing?" He played with the end of my anal beads, teasing me. "Because I'll be a good boy. You can have me anyway you want. I just want to feel pain."

He tug on my leash and rub the rough side against my back. "Do you remember our safety words? Anything you don't want me to use?" I shook my head. "Please?" I begged. He squeeze my ass. "Your wish is my command baby." I wiggle my ass as he lift his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Smack!  


The sharp feel of pain and heat radiating from my ass hurt yet felt so so good. My hole clench on the beads that was still inside me, begging to be pulled out torturously slow. "30!" I cried out. My dick was making a wet spot in my panties as the soft material tease my balls.  


Smack!  


He yank my leash hard, making me lean back as the collar slightly choke me. "Thirty what baby?" He growl out. He loosen his pull a little so I can speak. I cough a little before answering. "31 Daddy!" I cried. Brian lean forward and press his very clothed dick against my very open ass. 

"I would hate for you to go through all this and not get your prize baby." I hummed and grinded my butt against him. He thrusted and grinded and I moan gratefully as the beads moved inside me. I pull on the leash and made me lean back on him. 

I move my head to the side and he attacked it violently. He bit me hard and suck until a deep bruise was left in its place. He continuously grinded against me, but was stroking me through my painties. I moaned and cried at the pleasure coursing through my body and the feeling of myself tighten as I felt that I was going to lose it. 

Then he started teasing my earlobes and I felt like I soaring. Perhaps too much because I started cumming in my panties without warning. It wasn't until Brian chuckled in my ear did I even notice. "It seems like you wet yourself baby." I looked at my very wet, very leaking panty and curse myself. 

I don't usually cum this fast. I especially don't still be hard after cumming. I blushed and look pleadingly at Brian. He teased my front and smile. "As cute as this is, we're not done. I want you completely soaked and you haven't achieve that yet.

I was hoping we could play with the sharp toy tonight." I bit my lip and felt my back itch at the suggestion. Bloodplay was few and far between, but I felt connected in a way with him when we do. Brain loves pain when he ask for it, but he loves marking my skin and tasting my blood more.

"Please daddy. I want to give you everything." I begged. Brian squeeze my ass before giving it a slap. "Fine baby. Still know your safe word?" He asked. I nodded and looked pleadingly at him. He gave me a small kiss to my lips. "Alright, go get on our bed, I'll be there in a little bit. 

I smile and jump up and ran to my bedroom. Part of me considered putting on new panties, but decided not to since I was going to drench this one anyway. I got on my belly and stick my butt in the air. I reached around and toyed with the beads in my ass, giving slight tugs, tightening my hole, and teasing my rim.

I really wanted them out, but if Brain didn't do it yet or told me, then I shouldn't. "Daddy." I moan out. Brian cock was big and long, and oh so beautiful. I hummed as I thought about it and remove my hand from my ass and suck on my fingers, but it was nothing compare to what I was imagining. 

Brian gripping my hair and cumming in my mouth, feeding me with his nectar that came from his dick, filling me up as he buried his cock down my throat, such a beautiful thought that it had my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

But then I was interrupted by a dip in the bed behind me and I whimpered as force my butt done and told me to removed my finger from my mouth. Then Brian pressed against me and I was pleased to only feel his boxers. He rest his clothed dick between my cheeks and I wiggle my butt to get friction. 

He ran his hands against my skin lightly as he press kisses to the back of my neck. "Tell me what is our safe word baby." He whispered. I sigh at his touch. "Disney." I said with a blush. The last thing we would think about while having sex is a kids theme park. 

It was the best thing to say because it will confuse the hell out of you and make you stop. Brian chuckled lowly against my skin and kiss it. "Good. I'm about to do it now. Made sure to sterilize it and I will be only making light cuts. Nothing more. Okay baby?" It was the same speech whenever we decide on doing something harmful to each other.

I wanted to groan, but I understood and responded verbally. "Yes daddy." Brian mumble to himself and I smile. He climb on top of my butt the keep me from bucking and held my hands above my head to keep me from moving to much.

Then I felt the cold, flat service of the blade slide against my skin. I hummed at the feeling. He would avoid my spine and travel down to my ribs and lower back. Then he lift the blade and felt the tip against my skin. I moan as it pierced my skin and drew small lines, blood spilling from my skin. 

It felt to good, like stress leaving my body and I was gaining a small high from the pain. Brian continued to make four more, agreeing we would never go pass five. He put the blade down and release my hands as he move down my body. 

It wasn't till he slid his tongue across my back and teasing my rim did I buck and arch my back. Brian moan as he suck on my cuts. He tug on my anal beads teasingly before one bead finally came out. I jump and clench my hole tightly as the next one edge to my opening.

"Daddy!" He hummed and went back to my ear. "Come on baby." He twist beads inside me. I raised my butt up and Brian smack it, before pulling another bead out. My hole puckered as I clench the sheets below. One more bead. He turn me on my back, my cuts starting to burn lightly, and kiss me deeply as he pull the last bead out.

He threw the beads to the floor and spread my legs out further. He grip my cock and stroke roughly. I wrapped my arms around him and thrust into his hand. He dipped his head to my neck and bit me hard, pushing me over the edge as I cum onto his hand, marking his back as my nail dug into his skin. 

He moan into my neck and lick the bite. Then he sat up and rub his hard leaking dick with my cum. I sat up as well and watched at the beautiful sight. I watched it glisten under his hand and hearing him moan before his got on his knees and slide his hand in my hair.

"Drink up baby." He push my head to his wet dick and rub the head against my lips. I stuck my tongue out and lick slit before engulfing his cock and savoring the taste of myself in my mouth. He grip my hair harder and made me take more of him till my nose was in his pubic and his cock was down my throat.

He growl darkly before he started thrusting slowly in my mouth. I made my jaw go slack as he face fuck my harder. Brian moan above me and look down on me taking his abuse. Just when I felt myself twitch, he pull his cock from my mouth and pushed me down to the bed. 

He raised one of my legs and put it on his shoulder as he place a hand on my neck. His cock teased my rim before he pushed in one go. I cried out, but was quickly quieted as he started blocking my airway. He continued to pound in me, abusing my prostate. 

His heavy balls slap my ass, his long cock buried in me deep. Brain groan deeply as he hung his head and gritted his teeth, sweat covering his skin. My cock was sensitive, but I felt heat pool in my belly and knew I was going to cum again.

I let Brian have his way till I cum hard onto my stomach and a little on my chest. Brian let go of my throat and groan as he filled me up. "That's right baby, Oh fuck." I reach up and run my fingers through his chest hair as he ease his thrust. Talk about releasing stress.  


When I open my eyes, I was resting in a warm bath filled with bubbles with Brian in it with me. He was rubbing my body softly and paid special attention to my back and hole. I hummed softly and Brian smile. "You must've really needed it babe." 

He kissed me and laid beside me. I cuddle with him in the bathtub, the bubbles smelling like sweet roses. "Being a high school teacher sucks. I love to teach them and watch them grow knowing I played a part of it, but this is too much. There's only so much I can do to them." 

Brain hummed. "I don't think you need to be a high school teacher. You were better as a middle school teacher and elementary and you always came home less stress. Would you consider it honey?" 

I nodded as I felt my body relax against his. "Good, now let's focus on us. We have this winter all to ourselves and I intend to use it." I smile and cuddle closer to him. He was the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
